Shock
by CJFlAmE
Summary: This is the story written to replace It isn't safe. This is meant to be a little more dramatic hope you like it


Neptune's POV

The team plasma member kept a firm grip on my wrists as he lead me down the bleak hallway. just from looking around I knew I had nowhere to run. my team galactic uniform was completely tattered from my fight, the rose petal shaped skirt-my favorite part-was stained with dirt, ash, and blood. ,all this work on one dress just to have it ruined by some unova idiots' I thought to myself. the guard let go of my wrists but stood in front of the door. only then did i realize that we were in some sort of throne room.  
"what do you think" someone said. On the throne was a young man with long green hair. He was at the battle too except he didn't fight.  
"it's lovely" I murmured.  
He smiled at me, "Blainley right?"  
I backed away, no one called me that anymore. No one was even supposed to know that it was my name.  
"I'm sorry, Neptune. It had slipped my mind that you disliked that." he said politely.  
"How do you know that." I growled. he mearly laughed, "I have friends in many places Blainley."  
Did he not understand how infuriating I found that heinous name.  
I suddenly remembered the knife I kept in a secret dress. I looked for it but it wasn't there 'No, no, no, no, no, no'  
"Why am I here?" I snapped.  
The greed haired man laughed, "Because you abuse Pokemon".  
He stood up and came closer to me.  
"Get away from me" I yelled and slapped him. The guard ran over and grabbed me.  
"My apologies my king, her file did mention a slight break in her sanity." he said.  
'A break in sanity! Oh no, that is definitely not true'  
"Fruck off" I snarled. another green haired man came out from behind a pillar, he had a red cover over his left eye that made him look like a cyborg and a long deep scratch mark on his cheek, probably curtsy of Venus.  
"you don't appear to grasp the gravity of the situation your in" he said smirking, "you are in no position to be dictating us". He poked my nose and I bit down on his hand, hard.  
I expected him to be mad but I didn't expect the slap that came.

After the incident in the throne room the guard took me to my room. I must admit that it was decent and well made. He had me it at a vanity table and locked my hands to the armrests.  
"hold still' he said as he took a pair of scissors and began cutting my long wavy blue hair. not knowing what else to do I started screaming. I guess the guard got tired of my screaming because he shoved a bandana in my mouth.  
when he was done my hair touched my ears and was in some sort of bob.  
"My hair." I whimpered. The guy sneered at me and left. The minute he left I collapsed to the ground and started crying my eyes out. Another grunt entered, this time a female with long ginger hair and teal streaks with teal eyes. she was a little hard to recognize at first but it was clearly Phobos. one of the traitors to team galactic.

~Flashback~

Hyperion dove out in front of Eris when team magma sent out their mightyenas.  
"Hyperion what are you doing?!"' Courtney snapped. We had been out looking for spear pillar when team magma, team aqua, team rocket, and team plasma all attacked us at once.  
Eris pushed Hyperion away and stood next to shelly. She pulled something out of her pocket, a blue team aqua bandana. She tore the team galactic insignia off of her uniform fluffed out her long orange hair and left, never once looking back.  
In my shock and horror I din't see that Phobos, Demios, and Hyperion were moving farther away from us. Demios went with team galactic, Hyperion went with team magma, and Phobos went with team plasma. The last thing I remember was Ariana giving me a look as if to say 'I win'. I should have known not to fuel my rivalry with her, because of it I think I just lost a friend

~End Flashback~

"Leave me alone, Phobos" I snapped. She laughed, "It's Kiki". I had known that was her name for a long time. Everyone knew everyone's actual names but never called each other by them, it was a respect thing.  
"Did you miss me Blainley?" she asked.  
"No." I muttered. In truth i missed her a lot, I missed all of them. But they made their choice and I made mine.  
She tossed me an new dress. it was floor length and dark blue. as much as I loved I refused to put it on.  
'Oh come on Blaine you can't really be so attached to something so old and material."  
"It's sentimental Phobos.".  
She frowned, "it's Kiki"  
After about five minutes she left and I was a little disappointed considering that was the first contact I'd had with her in about five years.  
I spent the rest of the time looking for an escape. This probably wasn't as random as they were making it out to be. N had mentioned that they were actually looking for team rocket but found us instead and now that we know we can't just leave. They had our personal files, they knew who we are and were, and something tells me that Phobos had a heavy hand in creating those files.  
N came in "Hello Blainley. Or rather, Princess Blainley"

A/N: Ok that turned out to be far more dramatic than I thought. Say nice things (or mean things nicely)


End file.
